


Tied up (step-by-step)

by mxjessiebee



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Aged Up, Blindfolded, Gen, Sketchbook, Smut, Watercolour, dad bod, doodle, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjessiebee/pseuds/mxjessiebee
Summary: Just a dirty Duo doodle lmao
Kudos: 7





	Tied up (step-by-step)

First one! I'm cheap and primarily work on plain old computer paper with col-erase and cheap mechanical pencils for sketches.

The inks! Lightboxed onto cheapo watercolour paper. Scribbly inks, not quite as clean as I usually try for.

The final! Just slapped some quick colours on with my sakura koi palette and some gouache.

Lol hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
